booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mojo
Mojo is a feature that was added to Booga Booga in the Mojo Update. It has existed on the sidebar and the top bar but has never done anything before the update. The "Mojo" menu could be opened with the key K, or be tapped on by mobile users, to reveal simply "COMING SOON". Now, it opens up the Mojo Shop, where you can rebirth and buy stuff with Mojo Points. In the Mojo Shop, there are powerful items and abilities that can be bought for Mojo Points, like the God Armour, God Rock, Shelly Friend, and the revived God Bag, with a legitimate way to obtain it now. There are also some less powerful but still useful items, such as the God Hut, OOF Horn, and the Water Walker. Mojo is now part of a new rebirthing system where if you are level 100 (which is the new max level possible to reach), you can start at level 1 again and get a Mojo Point in return, which can be used to buy the new items added in the update. When using the Rebirth system, this wipes ALL the things you have in your inventory, but some people (in a VIP Server) put a chest with all their stuff in it, then they rebirth and get their stuff back. This also wipes all the item chests (the chests that drop from the sky) you have so it is recommended to drop all the item chests you want near your item saving chest. (If you wish to learn ways of how to keep your items after rebirthing, Go to tutorials and read info about it.) It takes a total of 2000 levels (20 Mojo Points) to get all of the current Mojo items, making farming intense and gruelling, but it is still worth the time. All Mojo items that need to be crafted needs Crystals and Gold, making its recipe similar to the Crystal Set. This also makes Crystal and Gold now the most useful crafting materials in the game as of now, surpassing even Emerald and Void. In addition to this, Mojo Items cannot be given to another player. If you try to drop a Mojo Item, it will block you from doing so. This reason caused some people to quit the game since they would have to work for the highest tier gear, and not take from another's work. When trying to drop a Mojo Item, on the top of the screen a purple message will pop up saying "Cannot drop Unique Items", and the item won't drop. Most players recommend using your first mojo point on water walker as it is a very useful effect and can avoid a lot of annoying inconveniences than players recommend Shelly Friend. Appearance When looking at the tiny game icon for mojo, it looks like a purple hand with some sort of magic or ring going around it. Next to this icon is a number representing how much Mojo (Mojo Points) you have. In the Mojo's Shop, you can see the icons/sprites for the god/mojo items you can get in here. The shop is also purplish in appearance as well. Trivia * The resources used to craft God Items are similar to those used to craft Crystal items, making it a kind of new but better Crystal Set. * As of now, the God Rock costs 3 mojo. * Previously, every Mojo item in the game cost 1 Mojo point. This, however, has changed as of the Void Update in which new God Tools were added, as well as the Survivalist skill. * Some people think that the grind for Mojo is worth it, while some don't. * It takes a total of 2000 levels to get everything in the Mojo Shop as of now. * The Mojo shop provides the best gear in the game: Tools, Weapons, Armour, even a Horn and Resource-Chest. * Mojo will not exist on the Lost Sea map. The Lost Sea Map has since been removed. Mojo Items God Armor|God Armor God Bag|God Bag God Hut|God Hut God Rock|God Rock Infinity Chest|Infinity Chest OOF Horn|OOF Horn Shelly Friend|Shelly Friend Sparkles|Sparkles Water Walker|Water Walker God Pickaxe|God Pickaxe God Axe|God Axe Survivalist|Survivalist Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Mojo Items Category:Currency